In an existing 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) positioning technology, a point-to-point protocol is usually used to support a positioning service. For example, the point-to-point protocol is the Long Term Evolution Positioning Protocol (LPP). In the LPP protocol, a positioning server provides positioning assistance data for a terminal device in point-to-point unicast mode.
In a scenario in which there are a large quantity of connections or a large quantity of positioning requests, using the solution of transmitting the positioning assistance data in point-to-point unicast mode causes relatively low efficiency of transmitting the positioning assistance data.
Therefore, how to improve the efficiency of transmitting the positioning assistance data has become a problem that urgently needs to be resolved.